Byzantine (Standard Future Map Game)
, , , , , , | area_unit = km² | of = of | flag = Flag_of_the_Roman_Empire_1265-Present.png | coa = Coat_of_Arms_of_the_Roman_Empire_(PM3).png | map = | map_caption = | motto = | motto_lang = | motto_en = | Anthem = Civilization Marches On | capital = Athens | city_largest = Istanbul | city_other = Naples, Vatican City, Ankara, Zagreb | language = Greek, Latin | language_other = Croatian, Romanian, Bulgarian, Arabic, Albanian, Turkish | religion = Eastern Orthodox | religion_other = Christianity, Islam | ethnic_group = Greek | ethnic_other = | demonym = Roman | regime = Federal constitutional presidential republic | governing_body = National Assembly | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Agathe Gavras | area = | population = 650,000,000 (2120) | est_date = 2119 | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Euro | timezone = UTC +2 | summer_time = UTC +3 | Internet TLD = .gr | calling_code = +30 | organizations = CS }} Byzantine, officially the Federal Republic of Byzantine, Republic of Byzantine, Byzantine Republic, Byzantine Federation, of simply the Republic, is a federal constitutional presidential republic located in south and southwestern Europe. Administration Military The Byzantine Armed Forces consists of the: *Byzantine Army *Byzantine Navy **Byzantine Marine Corps *Byzantine Air Force *Byzantine Off-World Army *Byzantine Orbital Defense Administration Constitution Article I As drafted and ratified in 2119, there are 11 federal states, one federal capital province, and seven off-world colonies. In each state, a governor is elected to govern the state and uphold the law and general commerce of the state he or she is representing. Each citizen of the Federal Republic of Byzantine shall have unalienable rights consisting of: freedom of religion, ability to partition the government, and the ability to run for office under the circumstances described in Article II. Article II In each state, Five Senators are elected to participate and represent the state in the National Assembly. There is a total of 55 Senators in the National Assembly that serve 4 year terms each. The age requirement to become a Senator is 18, with the addition that they are naturally born in currently held territory and have at least an associates degree in any field of law and politics. The National Assembly act as both a legislative and judicial branch of government, having the ability to propose, ratify, and pass laws, as well as the ability to repeal and declare laws unlawfully not required. The current politican that is holding the office of Presidency has the ability to pass, reform, or deny a law. To overturn the President's decision, an 80% majority of the National Assembly is needed to directly overturn the decision. Article III The power, voice, and representation of the people shall be vested into one politician who holds the office of Presidency and is refered to as the President. Each President shall hold office for a six-year term, with the maximum ammount of terms the incumbent may have being three, or a total of 18 years in office. The President has the power to pass, reform or veto laws that are proposed by the National Assembly. The President also holds the power to mobilize troops and the power to declare war. Political Parties Main Parties Eight parties are present in the National Assembly (55 total): Foreign Relations Holding one of the world's largest economies - as well as a powerful military, Byzantine is currently one of the few world powers and holds a large sphere of influence, primarily in east and south Europe, northern Africa, and central Asia. Byzantine would go on to found the former East Mediterranean Regional Alliance and the current Constantinople Symfonia. Due to its anti-Americanism and general dislike of American globalism, the Byzantine Republic has become one of the largest nations that does not accept the United States "neo-imperialism". When two agents of American nationality were caught attempting to find top-secret data and information for the United States government, the Byzantine Republic instituted a travel ban on the United States. Culture Sports Although normally anti-western ideas, Byzantine would acquire the idea of American Football and implement it into colleges nationwide. The Byzantine College Football Association would be created among different colleges, and Byzantine college football would become a reality within a few months. With many of the same rules and regulations as its western counterpart, many sport critic's criticize the Byzantine's for simply copying the American-led sport. For the main article, click here. Additional information Category:Standard Future Map Game Category:Byzantine Category:Federations